evil_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Finn
Finn O'Sullivan Maxwell is the cousin of Kelly Maxwell and Love interest to Brandy Barr, he is an occult detective and professional sorcerer from Paris, France. His gritty and brutal attitude makes him recognizable as a cynical, foul-mouthed, chain-smoking anti-hero from Earth-6 Biography & History Finn is a working class occult detective and con man stationed in France. He is a descendant of Latin, Italian Eurasia people and is known for his endless cynicism, deadpansnarking, ruthless cunning and constant chain smoking, but is also a passionate humanitarian driven by a heartfelt desire to do some good in his life, one of many vigilantes who protect Elk Grove, Michigan and Jacksonville, Florida using the imagery of a detective. He is both Jewish, playing a socialite during the day, and working as a vigilante by night. Origin Finn Maxwell and his twin brother Ligriv (pronounced Lig-Riv) were born to prominent colonel Jake Maxwell and his wife Clarita, herself a captain. Both parents were on active military duty, and worked extensively with intelligence organizations. As her parents were promoted they moved to and from a wide variety of towns and bases, though Jake was often away from home. Eventually, the Maxwells moved to Paris in France, where they worked with painters. However, one day, when Clarita decided to take the boys out for the day, they were attacked and kidnapped by terrorists. Though military intelligence managed to locate the hostages, Clarita only managed to rescue Finn, as both Jake and Ligrive had been killed. She had tried to prevent her from seeing the worst of it, but Finn was traumatized by the sight of his mother and brother's corpses.12 Clarita was a supportive mother, and Finn managed to deal with his grief by trying to emulate his cool-headedness. He excelled in high school, and eventually got into West Point academy as a cadet. There, he met a Latin American woman named Maggie Elena Greene, and began a relationship with her. When the relationship was discovered, however, Finn chose to come out as in a relationship with her in order to protect Maggie and was expelled under a Don't-Ask-Don't-Tell program. College During a simulation of being boarded by Teachers, Gale had Cleveland open the hatch. Maggie was complimented for her decision. Later the two were caught sharing a kiss, but, because love was forbidden among School, they were sentenced to a disciplinary hearing. During the hearing, the two were reminded why they were assigned new names when they were appointed as Teachers. Maggie and Finn were given an additional hour to consider their response to the council.1 Maggie assumed responsibility for the affair and resigned as a Community College Student. When Finn later told her he was going to resign, Maggie told him she couldn't let him. Maggie then told Finn she couldn't be a part of an organization which hides love and turns its back on the truth. The Events of evil dead After driving by a cabin drunk and depressed in attempt to kill himself. He drives the car into a cabin. with Finn being sucked into the same vortex as ash but sent him to a alternate earth due to not being able to send two people 2 the same place at the same time, with he is later forgotten being seen by Ash due to ash sleeping for years until the future and kelly does talk about supposing he's dead since she hasn't heard of him in years he later witness Maggie's death via a past vision = Maggie's Death Maggie witnessed the fall of Jacksonville during the mettle of man, caught up in the heart of the invasion of Deadites and there forces. She was murdered by a Deadite while protecting a random child. Powers and Abilities Powers * Magic: Finn is a highly skilled sorcerer, having been practicing magic since he was a teen. He quickly mastered all the magic that Europe had to offer and went to America to train under a guy named Quentin Coldwater, a notable magician. ** Astral Projection: Finn is able to create astral projections of himself. ** Chlorokinesis34 ** Cosmic Awareness1 ** Demon Summoning: Finn is capable of summoning demonic entities through various spells. ** Dimensional Travel: Finn is capable of creating portals to other dimensions and realities. ** Divination ** Disintegration: Finn was able to use magic to incinerate a cultist. ** Electrokinesis: Finn is capable of using magic to project bolts of electricity.35 *** Electro-Blast35 ** Energy Construct Creation36 ** Energy Projection: Finn is able to project multiple forms of energy, including solar energy, which he used against a vampire. ** Exorcism: Finn is able to forcibly remove possessing entities such as demonic spirits from the body they are possessing.37 ** Illusion Casting: Finn is able to create illusions to fool people. He was able to trick people into thinking they're are dead, and cast a universe wide illusion, convincing them that it was a dead dimension he had already consumed.38 ** Invisibility: Finn is capable of turning himself invisible and cloaking items.39 ** Magical Sense: Finn is able to sense the presence of magic.40 ** Mind Control: Finn mentioned that he has rewritten his landlords brain to think that he'd had already paid rent.37 ** Necromancy ** Pyrokinesis: Finn is capable of using magic to manipulate fire. He is able to engulf his hands in flames, as well as turn the small flame from his lighter into a flamethrower.6 ** Spirit Ward Creation: Finn knows how to create protection circles that once entered, he cant be harmed.41 ** Telekinesis: Finn is able to telekinetically freeze and restrain people.41 ** Teleportation: Finn is able to teleport himself, others, and items, to various locations, and even across dimensions.4139 Abilities * Deception: Finn Maxwell is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. Constantine faces most of his challenges relying primarily on his cunning skills. * Escapology * Hypnosis * Indomitable Will: Finn possesses the willpower to resist being possessed by Deadites and was not corrupted by Necronamicon. * Intimidation * Investigation: Finn is a highly skilled occult detective. * Multilingualism: Finn speaks some amount of Latin, Itallian, Swedish, Irish and English but out of all of them he can speak French the most. 42 * Occultism: Finn possesses extensive knowledge of magic and the supernatural.434445 He even knows the true purpose of Necronamicon, which no one else knows. * Prestidigitation * Singing: Before Finn became an experienced magician, he was the lead singer in the punk-grunge band.5 Category:Characters from Earth-6